La trève des carambars
by Kanaliou
Summary: dobbymcl m'a lancé un chiche, écrire un OS sur Harry Potter avec des blagues de carambars. Défi relevé!


La trève des carambars

Dumbledore sortis de la boutique du Londres moldu et se prépara à transplaner pour rentrer à Poudlard. Dans le même temps, il ouvrit ce qu'il avait acheter pour pouvoir en manger des son arrivée.

De l'autre côté de l'Angleterre, Severus Rogue arrivait au manoir Malefoy pour la réunion des mangemorts. Dans la salle à manger, il n'eut pas besoin de signaler sa présence pour que le Lord lui ordonne sèchement de s'asseoir.

-Bien, nous pouvons _enfin_ commencer puisque tout le monde est arrivé.

À ce moment un "pop" ccaractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Et au milieu de cette assemblée de mangemorts, qui apparut? Le plus grand ennemis du Lord (en dehors du survivant bien sur, il est innutile de le préciser): Sir Albus Dumbledore. Bellatrix Lestrange sortis immédiatement sa baguette, attendant un ordre de son maitre pour attaquer. Le directeur de Poudlard, pas inquiéter pour un sous, mangeait tranquilement ses sucreries. Il tendit le paquet à Voldemort:

-Un petit carambar?, proposa-t-il.

La tension était palpable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait-il attaquer face à cette provocation? Chacun attendait avec apréhension sa réaction. Sauf Dumbledore qui souriait malicieusement. Quand soudain:

-Vas-y fais péter le paquet, répondit le Lord.

Albus souria alors plus largement et lui donna le paquet de carambar. Voldemort en prit un puis fit tourner le paquet parmis ses mangemorts. Rapidement, ils se mirent à échanger des blagues imprimées sur les emballages.

-J'en ai une! J'en ai une mon maitre.

-Vas-y Bellatrix.

-Une maman qui attend un bébé demande à son fils: Comment va-t-on appeler ton petit frère? Avec un téléphone!

-Ha ha ha! C'est tout à fait dans ton style ma petite Bellatrix. J'en ai une moi aussi: Sur le Titanic, le commandant a un rhume. Un officier lui dit: " Mauvaise nouvelle, il n'y a pas que votre nez qui coule."

Dumbledore le regarde, interloqué.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais l'histoire du Titanic Tom.

-Je ne suis pas ignare à ce point du monde modlu. Et puis, j'aime bien cette histoire. C'est un parfait exemple de l'arrogance et la stupidité des moldus. Bref, je veux un autre bonbon, où est le paquet?

Silence gêné.

-Hum... maitre? Il semblerait que le paquet soit vide...

-QUOI?! Hum, restons zen, je ne dois pas m'énerver, je suis déjà en sous effectif. J'ai très envie de te réduire en cendre la, mais je suis zen.

-Calme mon petit Tom, commença Albus, regardes, il suffit d'un charme de remplissage et il y en a de nouveau -il agita sa baguette- tu vois, le paquet est plein maintenant.

Il en prend un et en donne un à son ancien élève.

-Oh, j'en ai une pour toi Dumby: Quelles sont les deux lettres qui portent un dentier? Alors, vous ne trouvez pas?

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce secouèrent négativement la tête.

-Roooh, c''était facile pourtant: P-P (pépé).

Un silence de glace tomba dans la salle. Dumbledore décida de rapidement détourner le sujet de la conversation pour que le Lord ne se vexe pas.

-En parlat de dent, je crois que les miennes se sont collées à cause du caramel, dit-il en essayant d'ouvrir la machoire.

Les mangemorts le regardaient, à mi-chemin entre le fou rire et la consternation.

-Sérieusement? Le "plus grand sorcier de ce siècle", mis en déroute par un peu de sucre? Je ne sais que dire ...

-Je ne peux pas être parfait dans tous les domaines, répliqua Albus dans un moment d'orgueil excessif.

-Si je puis me permettre, commença Severus, j'ai entendus parler d'une boisson moldus dont le goût se mariait très bien avec ces bonbons. De l'ice-tea ça s'appelle je crois.

Dumbledore fit apparaitre une bouteille de cette boisson et en servit un verre à tout le monde.

-A votre santé messieurs... et mesdames, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard courroucés de Bellatrix.

-A mon tour, dit-elle en ignorant superbement le vieil homme, Dans le grand océan, une petite vague est amoureuse du vent. Celui-ci lui demande tendrement: Tu veux que je te fasse une bourrasque ou un ouragan? Oh non, je veux juste une petite bise...

Voldemort la regardait, un peu surpris.

-Je ne te savais pas fleur bleu Bellatrix.

-Seulement quand je pense à vous maitre..., murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon, tu as dit quelques chose?

-Non non! Rien du tout.

Pendant ce temps, quelques mangemorts avaient sombrés d'une overdose de sucre.

*Quelques heures plus tard*

Des kilos de bonbons avaient été mangés. Des litres d'ice-tea avaient été bus. Il ne restait plus que Voldemort et Dumbledore. Bellatrix s'était doucement endormie à côté de son Lord. 2 bol de carambar déballé se trouvaient devant eux. Le but étant de faire la course pour savoir qui mangerait la totalité de son bol en premier. Finalement, Voldemort s'effondra après avoir avalé les 3/4 de sa dose. Dumbledore tituba un peu avant de s'évanouir:

-Oh... Je vois des carambars danser le Caramen Danser autour de moi. C'est joliiiii et coloréééééé.


End file.
